Te voy a sacar de la oscuridad
by livi chan7
Summary: izzy, nuestro joven genio de 14, está deprimido por que el amor de su vida, no tiene idea de lo que él siente, pero una pelea de este con sora, le darán una segunda oportunidad. Taishiro. Lemon.Amor, peleas, un secuestro. ¿saldrá adelante?
1. Chapter 1

_Esta historia es la respuesta aun desafío, que se hizo en otra página, donde escribo historias también, y la idea por lo tanto no es mía, es de kiba kage así mismo los personajes son de hongo-san, este es un taishiro, decidí hacerlo debido a que en esta pagina, no hay muchos fanfics de esta pareja, y es mi pareja favorita yaoistamente hablando, es un drama y no acostumbro hacerlos, así que espero haya quedado bien._

_Advertencia: contiene lemon, a partir del segundo capitulo, así que si no simpatizas con este sub-género, no la leas._

Izzy Izumi, es el cuarto de los niños elegidos, es pelirrojo tiene los ojos negros, y no es muy alto, en realidad, para sus 14 años, es algo bajito, es huérfano, sus verdaderos padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando Izzy tenia solo un año y medio, además, el no se considera precisamente el mas atractivo del mundo, pero en cambio, es un genio para la computación y la informática, sin embargo, esto, en lugar de subirle los ánimos, lo hacia sentir mas decaído, ya que la computación no es algo que te haga sentir precisamente popular, y además, para rematar, Izzy estaba enamorado de Tai, su mejor amigo de la infancia, y sus padres no sabían que el era gay, así que, entre decirle a tai lo que siente por el y decirle a sus padres sobre su homosexualidad, se debatía el sufrimiento de este joven hacker .Por otro lado, Tai es un muchacho de 15 años que estudia en la misma secundaria que Izzy y es uno de los mas populares entre la chicas, y es pareja de Sora una chica de 15 que también es muy popular, y ambos son amigos de Izzy, debido a su relación Tai casi no ha hablado con el y en realidad solo le habla cuando necesita algo de el, esto lo hace sentir aun peor. La vida de Izzy es una tragedia, pero eso esta por cambiar.

-oye, Izzy –preguntaba con insistencia Davis, quien tenia meses esperando por la pregunta que le iba a hacer- ¿¡cuando nos vamos! ¡Me quiero ir ya casi va a empezar!

-espera un poco, ya casi es hora, solo debemos esperar a que lleguen los demás –decía Izzy sin despegar la vista de su computadora.

-y ¿adonde es que vamos? –pregunto Tai que acababa de llegar, de la mano de Sora

- a… a… la feria de primavera Tai –dijo un muy desanimado Izzy al verlos juntos

-ah –dijo Tai no sabia a donde íbamos, pero creo que una feria no tiene nada de especial…

-es que es en el digimundo, por eso es diferente –dijo Davis que estaba dando vueltas en la silla giratoria de Izzy

-ah, ¿Izzy por que no me avisaste?

-ah… por que… bueno… yo….

-¡ay no importa ya vamonos! –dijo un impaciente Davis

poco a poco fueron llegando los demás, y todos charlaban y contaban chistes, Matt hablaba de su experiencia como cantante y Joe de su vida nueva como chavo de preparatoria, Mimi de su vida como neoyorquina, y en general todos aportaban algo a la platica, en la feria encontraron cosas que eran chistosas, ya que veían digimons disfrazados de geishas o de samuráis, estaban divirtiéndose mucho, menos Izzy que no podía dejar de observar a Tai que estaba muy cariñoso con Sora, lógicamente por que era su novia, pero para Izzy todo era una conspiración.

Cuando termino la fiesta y todos se fueron a sus casas, Izzy se quedo en su cuarto llorando, así que naturalmente sus padres adoptivos se acercaron para preguntarle que le sucedía.

- Izzy ¿que tienes? Has estado llorando ya por muchas noches, y cada que te preguntamos, tu siempre respondes con evasivas –dijo su madre preocupada

- E-estoy bien, en serio –respondió Izzy una vez mas evadiendo.

- No, no lo estas dijo su mama

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Si les digo el motivo, me van a desheredar

- ¡nunca haríamos eso!

- ¡si, si lo harán!

- ¿¡por que cada ves que te preguntamos que tienes tú simplemente dices lo mismo!

- ¡Por que es la verdad!

- ¿¡que, que es verdad!

- ¡soy gay! ¡esa es la razón soy gay, y se que ustedes no me vana querer por que igual no son mis padres!

La madre de Izzy se quedo parada sin decir nada pero acto seguido, salio corriendo, y el padre de Izzy trato de consolarlo, y le dio todo su apoyo, pero su madre estaba devastada por la noticia, esa noche, fue la noche mas larga para el pobre hacker, que solo quería que un rayo lo partiera.

_Muy cortito, lo sé pero les prometo que el siguiente será más largo, si te gustó no dudes en dejar un review, que son los me mantienen inspirada._

_Quiero agradecerle a johita0310 por incluirme en su historia, como supermodelo, les recomiendo altamente esta historia, por que es muy interesante, mas si no tienes problemas con el mimato, y si no te gusta el mimato ¿Qué? A mí tampoco me gusta, pero aún así lo eí, y me fascinó. _

_Cuídense, pórtense, y quiéranse. Adiosito._


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

A la mañana siguiente, Izzy se despertó muy temprano, arregló perfectamente todas sus cosas, como de costumbre. Salió de su habitación algo tenso, pues estaba consciente de que la noche anterior había sido algo difícil.

-bu-buenos días, papá, buenos días mamá.

-cielo, ¿tú escuchaste algo? Por que yo sólo escucho al viento –dijo despectivamente la mujer mirando fijamente a Izzy. Su mirada era despreciativa

-cariño no seas cruel. Buenos días Izzy –dijo el comprensivo hombre mirando con cariño a su hijo adoptivo.

-¿Ves? Te dije que me ibas a desheredar. Ni siquiera existo, creo que hubiera sido mejor no decir nada, y guardarlo por siempre.

-¿Crees que esto es por ti? ¡No tienes idea! –Dijo la mujer entre sollozos- ¿sabes lo duro que es tener un hijo gay?

-¡no tenías un hijo gay! Ahora si, pero antes no, no siempre fui así…

-¿¡a no, y cuando comenzaste a serlo! ¿Ayer? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada antes?

-¿¡crees que hubiera sido diferente! Todo lo que sé, es que dijiste que lo entenderías. Y no es así, te lo dije, te enojaste, y te subiste a tu nube de víctima, y no me escuchas, ¡soy un ser humano mamá! ¿Sabes que? no importa, ya me voy. –y dicho esto, el chico se paró bruscamente, se acercó a la puerta, y la cerró de un golpe.

La madre de Izzy, se quedó ahí parada, llorando y mirando a la puerta. El padre la miraba con tristeza. Para Izzy era mucho más difícil, él pensaba que su madre ya no lo querría nunca más. Las primeras horas de escuela fueron tan monótonas como de costumbre, con la novedad que vio llegar a Tai y después vio llegar a Sora, separados, no juntos como de costumbre, y eso le llamó notoriamente la atención, tanto así que es en lo único que pensó durante las primeras horas. Para el descanso de medio día, se le ocurrió que sería interesante preguntarle a Tai.

-hola, Tai, ¿y Sora?

-¡Ah! A esa ni me la menciones por favor.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-fue una estupidez, estábamos solos en su habitación después de la fiesta de anoche, comencé a besarla, y ella me apartó, me gritó que yo sólo pensaba en sexo, y yo le dije que sólo la estaba besando y sin ninguna otra pretensión, ella me contestó, que ese era mi problema, que yo sólo quería romance, y nada de "acción". Yo le dije que como era posible comprenderla y…

-Tai, cálmate, estas muerto en llanto.

-lo siento, salí de control por un momento. –acto seguido, Tai miró fijamente a Izzy, ambos se contemplaron el uno al otro, durante cinco largos minutos, que para Izzy, fueron los mejores cinco minutos de la vida, y Tai notó algo que no había notado, Izzy tenía una mirada muy triste. Entonces Tai se soltó llorando, e Izzy no pudo más que consolarlo, y dejarlo llorar sobre su hombro.

La tarde transcurrió sin novedad, el digimundo y los mas chicos, estaban igual que siempre, y como siempre, Izzy se quedó a escoltarlos después de clases. En realidad, así transcurrió el resto de la semana, y Tai e Izzy sólo se miraban pero no hablaban, Tai sentía algo que nunca había sentido antes, ni siquiera con Sora, y cada vez que su mirada se cruzaba con la del joven pelirrojo, sentía una sensación en el estómago, que hacía que su corazón se acelerara mucho, pero, lo ocultaba, sabía que eso era un tema tabú en su sociedad (y en todas). Para el sábado de la siguiente semana, Matt había notado esas discretas miradas que se hacían mutuamente, procurando que el otro no lo viera, y lo conseguían, menos con Matt, que con lo observador que era, ya había notado su juego de miradas de ambos. Él decidió que como mejor amigo que era de ambos, debía ayudarlos, y comenzó con esa misma noche de sábado.

Ya para las seis y treinta de la tarde, todos los elegidos debían regresar a sus casas, y Matt y Tai tenían una tarea de matemáticas y Matt los convenció de que él podía estudiar sólo y que Izzy ayudara a Tai, que era un negado en las matemáticas. Así, ambos fueron a casa de Tai, cuyos padres estaban de viaje, y Kari se había quedado a dormir a casa de Yoley. El escenario perfecto para una gran velada. Así pues, cuando ya habían terminado sus quehaceres escolares…

-muy bien, ya esta, ¿te quedó claro Tai? –preguntó Izzy poniendo atención a los útiles escolares que empezaba a guardar.

-¿Mmm? –Dijo Tai distraído- ¿me decías? Lo siento Izzy, estaba algo distraído.

-¡espero que siquiera le hayas puesto atención a la tarea, que me costó explicártela! –reclamó el pelirrojo

-si, eso si lo escuché, pero… -decía mientras se acercaba a Izzy lentamente y con una mirada maliciosa- …no pude evitar perderme en tus ojos

-¿eh? –fue lo único que atinó a decir el chico, que en ese instante sintió su corazón acelerándose a mil por hora.

-me gustas Izzy, desde que rompí con esa zorra, me di cuenta que la persona que en verdad he amado todo este tiempo, se llama Izzy Izumi

-Tai, yo…

-no digas nada, sólo bésame –dijo el moreno mientras acariciaba su cabello y luego desabrochó su camisa lo besó apasionadamente, Izzy sólo se dejó llevar, eso era lo que él había estado esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo. De repente y sin que se dieran cuenta, sus cuerpos estaban unidos cómo uno sólo, ahí, en el sofá blanco de sala de Tai, ambos se entregaron en cuerpo y alma. Tai recorrió todo el cuerpo de Izzy, y al llegar a su zona genital, al mirar frente a frente ese pene, blanco y virginal, no lo pudo evitar ni resistir, y comenzó a hacerle sexo oral, era la primera vez de Izzy, y definitivamente esa era su primera erección. Después, Tai lo puso de rodillas y comenzó a manipular la cabeza de Izzy para que lo hiciera él, y el pelirrojo lo hizo con ansias, Tai lo movía para controlar la erección y cuando estaba muy duro, lo puso de espaldas, entonces, metió un dedo, luego otro dedo, Izzy gritó un poco, pero rápido se acostumbró y luego, lentamente, Tai introdujo su pene dentro de la cavidad anal de Izzy, este gimió un poco, y luego gimió mucho comenzó a sentir un calor fuerte que recorría su miembro y el calor del de Tai dentro de él. Era la sensación más exquisita que había sentido en su vida. Después de un rato, Tai eyaculó dentro de Izzy, fue una sensación muy satisfactoria para ambos, y la experiencia de Tai, estaba haciendo que la primera vez de Izzy fuera mágica. Luego Tai le dijo "ahora tú" y se acostó boca-arriba en el sofá, para poder ver la cara de satisfacción de Izzy; le dijo como dilatar su ano, e Izzy con las manos temblantes y una sensación de vértigo en su estómago, lo hizo, primero un dedo, luego dos; finalmente todo su miembro dentro del ano de Tai. Este gimió fuertemente, era la primera vez que un hombre lo penetraba, con Sora había jugado con un consolador (dildo) de plástico, pero esto era mejor, mucho mejor Izzy lo envistió, en ocasiones rápido y en otras lento, y finalmente cuando se iba a correr, Tai lo masturbo y logró que el tan ansiado fluido blanquesino, quedara en su boca.

Ambos estaban cansados, se miraron fijamente, Izzy estaba tan feliz que sus ojos no alcanzaban a expresar toda su felicidad, sólo miraba a Tai extasiado, Tai le indicó con la mirada que había una habitación esperando por ellos, y una vez allí, jugaron otro rato, hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos. A la mañana siguiente, para cuando Tai se despertó, Izzy ya tenía algunas horas arriba, y hasta el desayuno había preparado, volteó a ver a todos lados, y notó que Matt estaba ahí.

-hola, hola bello durmiente, hasta que despertaste –dijo Matt en tono de burla- ¿Por qué dormiste tanto? ¿Acaso te desvelaste anoche? –volvió a agregar con el mismo tono sarcástico.

-eh, este… si… algo

-¡ja, ja, ja, ja! Si ya ME IMAGINO lo DIFÍCIL que estuvo "LA TAREA". Ja, ja, ja… -decía el chico con ese mismo sarcasmo.

-o-oye, eso, eso, ¡eso a ti no te importa!

-Tai, no tiene caso, lo sabía desde antes –agregó Izzy- de hecho él fue el de la idea de dejarnos solos.

-Matt, que vergüenza, yo…

-no te avergüences, es lo más natural del mundo, el amor no se escoge, y debes estar orgulloso de amar, pues eso te hace un ser humano.

-caray, gracias Matt, que lindas palabras.

-si… -dijo el atractivo rubio- además, no tiene nada de malo se un jotito

-¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ!

-¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!

Ambos chicos se persiguieron durante un rato para convertir eso en un juego pesado. Izzy los observaba feliz, sin embargo, él sabía que no siempre iba a ser feliz, y que, tarde o temprano, tendría que enfrentar a su mamá.


End file.
